


warming up

by Scientia_Fantasia



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Character, boundaries and talking and stuff, theyre nerds and theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientia_Fantasia/pseuds/Scientia_Fantasia
Summary: He hummed, more of a high-pitched, nervous whining as his face scrunched up in some displeased expression. "There's something you should pr-ooooo-bably know. No--definitely you should know."Marcus raised an eyebrow. Then, when he didn't get an answer, raised his other eyebrow. "Wrench. That's not something you can leave a guy hanging on."





	warming up

Marcus' apartment was, to put it nicely, just enough for what he needed it for. He could sleep in it, he could bathe in it. He didn't see the point in pursuing much else, especially after he fell in with DedSec and had the hackerspaces at his disposal.  
  
More to the point, there was only so much one could hack without getting caught or tired out, and the amount of systems one had to go through to get a legit apartment was more trouble than he was willing to put up with. So he had a queen-sized mattress (and box spring, he was getting a little old to be sleeping on the floor, at the ripe age of 24) shoved in a corner, a minifridge, a nightstand with a microwave on it, and a bathroom with barely enough room to maneuver.  
  
But hey. It worked. And it wasn't like Wrench was gonna say anything.  
  
Oh, yeah. Wrench. This was the first night the two of them had decided they had need of more privacy than the hackerspace or a random rooftop allowed them. Well--Marcus had decided. Wrench, apparently, had certain ideas about exhibition, but he understood it wasn't everyone's thing.  
  
Hence their current situation: Marcus sitting on his bed, relaxing against his wall of pillows; Wrench straddling his hips; the two of them sharing long, lazy kisses. The dim light of his lamp was a compromise for the mask coming off, one that Marcus found  _more_  than agreeable.  
  
He wasn't sure, exactly, how far the two of them were planning on taking this, but if they never moved past kissing he would go to bed a happy man.  
  
He slid his hands onto Wrench's shoulders, under his vest, which he easily shrugged off. Marcus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.  
  
"Hey, Marcus?" he muttered, just barely pulling away.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's, uh...been a while. For me."  
  
"Oh." The hesitation in Wrench's voice sounded...off. Obviously he had no problem talking about sex, and he hadn't exactly been shy in agreeing with Marcus' suggestion they take it back to his place. Was something wrong? Like...seriously wrong? He leaned away, and would have met Wrench's eyes if they weren't averted. "No worries. You...need some time to warm up to the idea?"  
  
"No--God, I'm warmed up to it, I'm super warmed up to it. It's just." He hummed, more of a high-pitched, nervous whining as his face scrunched up in some displeased expression. "There's something you should pr- _ooooo_ -bably know. No-- _definitely_  you should know."  
  
Marcus raised an eyebrow. Then, when he didn't get an answer, raised his other eyebrow. "Wrench. That's not something you can leave a guy hanging on."  
  
"I know! I know, it's just--" he waved his hands, frustrated. "It's nothing bad. Or, if you think it's bad, you can go fuck your _self_. Like, I'm clean, I wouldn't do that to you, it's just." He frowned. And then scowled, turning to crawl off Marcus and towards the foot of the bed. "I...I need a second."  
  
"Alright," Marcus said, not quite managing a neutral tone. He couldn't pretend he wasn't curious. And more than a little concerned.  
  
Wrench slid down to sit on the floor, grabbing his mask from where they had safely stashed it on top of the microwave (one of the few surfaces available that wasn't subject to accidental steppings-on) and strapping it back on.  
  
He turned back to face Marcus, crossing his arms over the bed. The mask stared with two wide eyes. Marcus, tentatively, scooted closer.  
  
"So. Uh," went Wrench. He paused. He tilted his head. "Man--I thought saying this was gonna be way easier. I'm..." He drummed his fingers against the bed, then sighed and dropped his face onto it. "Fuck. Look--here."  
  
He sat up and reached behind his back, pulling his hoodie off all at once and dropping it on the floor. And under it was...a binder. That--yeah, that's probably what that was.  
  
Marcus blinked.  _Oh_.  
  
"I'm trans," announced Wrench, holding his arms out before changing his mind and crossing them instead. "I'm transgender. I don't have a dick. And. My fucking back hurts."  
  
Marcus blinked. Again. Not that the gender thing was a huge deal, exactly, but he'd admit to some ignorance on the subject. And he was pretty sure back pain had nothing to do with it, but that was just kind of how Wrench's brain worked, anyways.  
  
Wrench crawled over to a pile of Marcus' (clean! Honestly!) clothes on the floor and sat down, facing pointedly away from him before pulling his binder off and swiftly donning one of Marcus' pullovers. The two of them were almost the same size, but it hung looser on his skinny frame.  
  
For all of this energy, Wrench's voice was quiet when he spoke. "Please...say something."  
  
"Something," said Marcus. And--there, Wrench twisted around to side-eye him, which was exactly the reaction he'd hoped for. "Sorry," he said, smiling. "I don't really know what to say. 'Okay,' I guess? I'm...I dunno much about the whole trans thing, but you know I'm gonna do my best."  
  
"Yeah, I do know that," Wrench admitted. He sighed, and crawled back over to rejoin Marcus, flopping over on the bed and propping up his head on his elbow. "Hm--I do  _very_  much want to fuck you, but tonight might not be the night."  
  
"I kinda' figured." He smiled, laying down and folding his hands on his stomach. "You still wanna stay?"  
  
The hearts were blink-and-you-miss-it, almost immediately giving way to wide-eyed circles. "Are you kidding? This pillow-top is the coziest thing I've laid on in months. I might actually  _sleep_  tonight."  
  
"Fuck, I know, right? Best purchase I ever made."  
  
The mask smiled. Then, moments later, it went blank, and Wrench leaned over him. "So," he said. "Questions. People usually have questions, and I usually tell them to fuck off, but I tolerate you to some extent and my personal business is kind of yours. So."  
  
"Oh, nice to know you  _tolerate_  me," Marcus teased, and was rewarded with the mask blinking heart eyes at him with the frequency of a turn signal. "I mean, I kinda wanna know...you said it's been a while. Have you slept with anyone since you...you know, did the hormones and stuff?" If not, he'd make due, but all else equal, he'd rather be with someone who'd figured out what they did and didn't like.  
  
" _Transitioned_ , Marcus, is the word you're looking for. And yes. It was terrible. Thankfully, I've had a lot of me-time since then, so I can give you pointers." He winked, and Marcus laughed, softly.  
  
"I'll be taking you up on that." Then, hesitantly, "I don't know if..."

Y'know what? Fuck it. Wrench would tell him if he crossed a line. "When Prime_Eight was doxxing people. Is this why you were worried your name was on there?"  
  
Wrench huffed, mask switching to flat lines. "Yeah. I never bothered updating my shit by official channels. Makes it a bitch to match me to it, but it also means all that is just out there for anyone with half a brain to find. You should have seen me flip my shit when Sitara wanted to run a background check before letting me into DedSec." His voice was bitter, until he sighed, letting his head roll back. "Probably a smart move, though," he mused. And then, quietly, "She's the only other one who knows. I think."  
  
Marcus nodded, and shifted closer. "Don't worry. I know it's not my place."  
  
Wrench turned his head, just slightly. Enough for Marcus to tell he was looking elsewhere. "...thanks," he muttered.  
  
"No problem." And that was probably enough of that. He reached up, slowly, and slid his hand over Wrench's collar, pulling the hood of the sweatshirt up. There, everything was right with the world. "Is now a good time to say I like it when you wear my clothes? Because I feel all  _fuzzy_  inside."  
  
The mask flashed exclamation points, and Wrench...huffed. Marcus really wished he could see what was going on behind that thing. " _Nerd_ ," he said, but--success!--he took his mask off and leaned down to kiss him. Just once, because he had to crawl to the other end of the bed to place the mask back in a safe spot. When he returned, it was to flop over on Marcus, limply. "I'm fucking exhausted, man."  
  
"Yeah," he said, running a hand through Wrench's hair, "big emotional conversations will do that to you."  
  
"I _hate_ it," Wrench groaned, turning face-down.  
  
"I know. I know you do."  
  
He sighed and shifted around, getting comfortable on top of Marcus. "I'm gonna fall asleep on you."  
  
He huffed, smiling. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
"I should probably let you turn the lamp off."  
  
Marcus grinned. "Oh, no need." He extracted the arm his boyfriend had occupied, and clapped. Twice. The light went out.  
  
Wrench was silent for a few seconds. Then, in a passable imitation of being upset: "Fuck, Marcus," he grumbled. "You're my soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> [uploads a fic abt a char coming out as trans two days in a row] parkour


End file.
